


You just have to wait and see.

by Starloon



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural, Superwholock - Fandom
Genre: Cussing, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Superwholock
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-07 18:38:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11629521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starloon/pseuds/Starloon
Summary: There have been terrorist attacks across cites and countries.The UN have no idea who the attacker is or why they are doing it.All they know is that this vigilante is killing innocent people and they want someone to stop it.Sherlock Holmes has agreed to take the case.





	1. The day of waiting.

**Author's Note:**

> My oc is involved with the story. That's all.   
> Also- I am thinking of changing the title soon.  
> Enjoy!

Friday. 5/10/17

_ A week ago, Bombings have raged across the North America, Europe, and  Asia.  Mostly in large cities such as Los Angeles,  New York, London, Beijing, and Tokyo. The bombs have appeared out of nowhere and explode in a matter of seconds: there is no time to react.  Also, many people have disappeared from the street, as if vanished.  The UN thinks that they are Terrorists; who are killing innocent people.  They do not know if it is a group or a individual person doing all of this. They most likely suspect that it  _ **_is an individual person doing everything._ ** _ Many countries  are not sure who the person is, and when they do there’ll be a price to pay. Reporting from Paddington Station,London.Back to you, George.  { In the background, Paddington Station is buried to the ground.} _

 

 

 

“News reports about the bombings have been all over the world-for months at least. ” Mycroft stated as he quickly turned off the T.V. “And now, Sherlock  will you take the case?”

“Maybe. I’m not quite sure yet.”

“But Sherlock- this terrorist, whoever  he or  _ she is doing   _ must be stopped. This terrorist is attacking major cities and killing hundred of innocent people. _ ”  _

_ The queen asked me herself, for you to slove this case, Sherlock.  _

_ If England takes another hit, the government wouldn’t know what to do. _

_ Sherlock, you may never know if they are going to hit. _

_ Really, save the world-while at it?!?! _

Their conversation continued, trying to persuade the detective. 

Sherlock sat thoughtfully in his chair, pondering on John’s and Mycroft's words.  

**The Case. The unknown terrorist. Intersiting** _.  _

 

“I’ll take it.” Sherlock said while not looking at any of them. He was too focused on the web to pay attention to their talking. Scrolling through some posts of the bombings, he replayed the infamous video that was normally shown on the telly. 

“I’ll leave this here Sherlock.” Mycroft said and swiftly left.  

Sherlock, too preoccupied with the reports, rapidly sent a quick text. 

 

_ Do u have any footage on any more bombing in the files??-SH _

_ Yes. -MH _

_ Thx.-SH _

 

“John, can you pass me the file.” 

“Oh, yeah.”

Handing the simi-thick file in his hands, it revealed pictures, a usb drive, and pages upon pages of writing. It was most likely more descriptive observing reports on the matter. 

The pictures were odd...most of them were blurry, showing a black lump in the distance.  In another photo was in the train station, where the first bombing in London had happened. It was the black lump in a close up; he couldn’t even see the face of the figure. Almost a shadow.  Well, it was blurry, so there was no point.  

Why was it blurry?!? Why would Mycroft give him, burry photos and pages of descriptions, telling the Paddington Station train bombing and others?!?!

Why?! Why?! Sherlock couldn’t wrap his head around it. 

“Here John, look at this.  The pictures are all blurry.” he gave the photos to John.

“Why would Mycroft give you blurry photographs.”

“I don’t know.” 

John almost choked. “ are-Are you serious?!”

“Yes, I’m serious John, this is not a laughing matter.” Sherlock said firmly, this time a bit louder than usual. 

John traced towards the door on the right, hoping Rosie won’t be awaken. 

“Don’t worry John, Rosie is still asleep. She’ll probably be aroused within the next two hours.”

“Ok…..” John signed out. 

“It’s an individual person, doing everything. I thought it was some cult of Morality, but no. It’s just one person. Either early 20s or late teens and is carrying some-object on their back.  ”

“One blurry person, Sherlock. Who we can’t see the face of.” John said flipping the pictures. 

“It’s most likely, non-gendered person. From the figure and their body configuration. Otherwise, I can’t get much of out this blurry disfigured picture.”

Sherlock  got up and paced around the room, thinking as his beige rope swished around. 

“It’s one person, John.  **One person, doing all of this.”** Sherlock said angrily. 

“Sherlock, how it can it be  _ just one person! _ A single person doing all of this destruction. It...just...it just isn’t...right. Not right at all.”

“Morality was a single person-causing trouble , but he had clients and help. But this is-”

“ One person. One human causing destruction.” John said firmly, “One murder.”

  
  
  
  


* * *

 

5/13/17-Monday

 

“I found a case.”

“Cool. What is it?” Dean said while the beer bottle cap clinked.

“It’s in a town called Paterson, New Jersey. There have been people mysteriously disappeared in the last week or so. Oh, and also there have been reportings that the victims went into the forest before, disappearing. Besides that, there is a  terrorist on the loose and has been bombing major cities. The UN is looking for this terrorist.” Sam said while reading his laptop. 

“Well, let’s not get into that whole-mess.” Dean stated.

“Right.” Sam said quickly shutting down his pc.

 

 

* * *

 

 

_ Old black water, keep on rollin' _

_ Mississippi moon, won't you keep on shinin' on me? _

_ Old black water, keep on rollin' _

_ Mississippi moon, won't you keep on shinin' on me? _

_ Old black water, keep on rollin' _

_ Mississippi moon, won't you keep on shinin' on me…….. _

Radio droned one, with Black water as the two brothers drove down the dark highway. Silence overtook the car  between the two brothers as the music music played. 

“There was some kind of sulfur at the town house….where the girl, Hannah Baker disappeared.”

“Did she leave any tapes around?” Dean said smiling.

“No, Dean. No tapes.” Sam hushed.  “Though, tapes would be useful. But this case is weird...people randomly disappearing in a single week. It may be the terrorist.”

“No. Sam. That criminal attacks cities, not small towns.”

“You may never know, Dean.”

“It’s probably a djinn in the forest. It’s not Lucifer either, because he would leave some kind of message or Cas would have told us. Besides, I don’t think it is Lucifer.”

“Then, who is it?” Sam asked. 

“I don’t know.  But we need to find the sonuvabitch, before he kills anyone else.”

* * *

 

**Inside a abandoned warehouse.**

Inside an abandoned warehouse, a djinn screamed in pain as it was stabbed with a knife of lambs blood. Dying slowly, it dropped to the floor as Dean pulled the knife out of the monster.  Screaming in pain, it died...harshly. Walking away from the corpse, Dean looked at the five victims that the djinn had captured. Including that girl, Hannah Baker….sadly all the five victims died before Sam could save them.  Sam looking grimly at the corpses lying on the floor, “What are we going to do with these?”

1…..

“We have to burn them, Sam.” Dean said, “Do you smell that?” He sniffed again. Sam smelled it also….something was burning.  He realised what it was.

2….

“Something..something is  burning…. Dean! We need to get-!!”

3.

**BOOM!!!!!**

* * *

 

“It’s a good thing that I saw you, before you exploded, Dean.”

The two brothers were in the bunker’s garage, safe and sound. Even the impala was there too. 

“CAs!” Dean exclaimed. 

“You too, Sam.” Castiel said simply. 

“Yeah, thanks Cas.” Sam said quickly.  

Castel released them from his grip and took a step backwards, to give space.

“It was a bomb. Someone was trying to kill us.” Sam said rapidly as if the words fell out of his mouth. 

“Who was trying to kill you?”

“That’s the thing, we don’t know Cas.” Dean said firmly. 

“Before, the warehouse was about to explode, I sensed that the people were infected with a virus.” Cas said firmly.

“What type of  virus?” Sam perked.

“Leviathans?” Dean asked.

“No, it was different and I could sense that it was mutating, Dean.”

“Like the x-men?”

“No, something far worse…..” Cas said angrily. 

 

“From what I sensed, it was a virus that could spread and kill the host at the same time.”

  
  


* * *

 

Sunday- 5/

“Whoa!! EAsy girl!! You almost got it!!” The Doctor yelled at the Tardis. He pressed a few buttons and the Tardis almost flipped. 

She was having a hard time landing on the Earth, which was quite unusual for her to do so.  Since she took a rough hit on their last adventure go anyway. He didn’t blame her, he also got injured too.  Apart from that, this was going to be a rugged landing.

Pulling another lever and pushing a couple buttons...the Tardis landed soundly. 

_ That’s good. _

The tardis told him that there are aliens on earth, but not the type. 

Making sure, he had everything such as: shoes, psychic paper, and  sonic screwdriver: he walked outside into a park in London, England. 

Children were laughing and playing as their parents watched them. Birds were tweeting and elderly couples walking, enjoying their day. It’s a nice Sunday morning in London, he thought. What a perfect occasion for the day. Well, really there wasn’t a day or night for him-it just all mixed together.  The scent hitted him immediately as he stepped out of the Tardis. 

Strolling down the path, The Doctor smelled something different within the foul polluted air in the Earth. The scent was nectar sweet, you could almost taste it on your mouth,and you could smell a hit of this hazy unknown scent; similar to chocolate and vanilla.  It was faint at first, but the smell grow stronger and more aroused as the Doctor walked in the park. The Doctor knew what this was- a virus. A disease to kill, he could smell it. But what type? He needed to find out what this was, before it was too late. 

And so, the doctor did what he did best: Run. 

Running towards the scent, across streets and alleyways. Passing dozens and dozens of people on a sunday morning, who didn’t even know that there was something dangerous. They just calmly walked by, as if nothing has happen. As he expected humans to be and do that. Well, they're humans and that was all he needed to know. Humans living on the planet Earth, living in their own big, big world- unaware of the universe waiting for them. Chuckling lightly to himself, he ran past  the humans idling about in their day and focused on his task at hand. 

The virus...or was it disease. He wasn’t sure, but he knew for a fact that it can wipe out humans. Or the human race in general. Mixed emotions raced through him, as his questions increased.

_ What is this virus? WHy it is here?! I to help!! Run FASTER!?! Why does the scent smell so sweet and sick at the same time?!? Could it kill the human race!?! I don’t know what this is?!? WHy? Why? Why?!? _

**WHY?!?** More thoughts came to his head, making him mad than he already is. 

_ The daleks came  at the last moment!! They didn’t destroy the human race, right away!!?! Or…. they attempted to….but! That was a long time ago. Then again, it can always happen again, can’t it?!?! They  _ **_always_ ** _ come. Always.   _   Running, running faster than he has ever ran before, his feet finally stopped a few feet away  at an entrance to an train station. 

The sign at the entrance read:   **Paddington Station**

**Paddington Station?!?** The scent grew stronger and more toxic here. It was even more than in park that The Doctor almost gagged and had to gasp for breath. Deciding that it was too much, even for him-A time Lord. He had to walk one block away, so the fumes won’t cause him to go into a regeneration. Now, that wouldn’t be good for the public. Not right now.  

One block away the doctor stood near the entrance of Paddington Station. Ordinary people, doing work and such. Just passing on a Sunday morning, quietly and peacefully. Nothing, bad was going to happen to these people. As the Doctor continued to observe human on a peaceful sunday morning.  

And then…..as…..always…..something bad happened.

A couple people began screaming and running out of the entrance of Paddington Station. Causing a panic, other human continued to shout and scream. It was only a matter of seconds and the doctor could barely heard what they were saying now. 

“ _ Bomb! There a bomb!! Help!!”  _

Because now, a hundred of people panicked and tried to squeeze out of the entrance of Paddington Station. 

**BBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMM!!!!!**

**Fire exploded out of Paddington and the doctor flew back a couple feet from where he was standing originally.**

Darkness then consumed his vision and eventually the doctor had passed out.

* * *

 


	2. What to do now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The effects are damaging.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. I was still editing this. I can't believe I got 16 hits! Enjoy!

Chapter 2.-What to do now.

 

  
  
  


He awoke to multiple things. For one, there was a light in his eyes and there were humans asking him if he was alright. Then there was the screaming, crying, yelling, moaning and every other sound that humans make. Sounds of despair, sadness , angst and agony that comes after something horrible.  Getting up was the easy part, the medic cried out in worry. He soon brushed it off. 

“You’re arm is broken!! You must sit down, we need to bandage it!! Please sir!!” The Medic stated with force. 

“Yes, okay. I was probably in shock….from everything….” he said as weary as he can. He wasn’t in any pain, but allowed the medic to patch him up, anyway. 

“What is your name? Sir?” The medic asked. She was blonde and had blue eyes. Those blue sea eyes just captivated him into telling his name.   _ She is like a rose….? _

“John….John Smith…..”

“Okay John Smith-…..I’m… Penelope....this is going to hurt… okay?.” Penelope put her hand on his dislocated shoulder and smiled sweetly at him.

Crack!

When her smile told him to be fine and happy, face showed a different story. Penelope’s face was stained with dirt and speckles of blood stained her cheek. Her eyes carried worry, fear, shocked, and she was scared. Hands couldn’t stop trembling after she located his shoulder back in.

“Who….” he trailed off. “ Who did this?....The bombing?!”

“The terrorist, of course! That is what I know...Don’t move it or do anything rash, okay John?”  she said carefully. 

“Terrorist….Yeah. okay. Thank you, Penelope. ” He said and walked it off.

“Are you sure, you’re going to be alright?”

“Yes. Yes, I--- am….” he said looked around at the scene before him. The humans were still screaming their heads off, crying out in pain and agony. Paddington was  a horror show. There were a few paramedics on the floor, helping those who were injured. Others helped carrying each other from the wreckage and some pulling more people trapped within the debate. Walking towards to entrance of the train station…..he noticed something…..

The scent...it  wasn’t there anymore….as if it disappeared all together.

There was was no trace of it in the area. Wanting to make sure his nose wasn’t deceiving him, the Doctor pulled out his sonic screwdriver. Scanning the area and  the screwdriver signed that there was no virus detected in the air. 

That was odd, the sickly scent was gone. The doctor looked around for some sort of sign, but only found sad humans.  As they continued to scream in agony, he noticed a shadow moving out of his left eye. It was sharp and fast….and soon it was gone. In a blink of an eye.

Was it an weeping angel?

No. It looked more human. 

Following the shadowed human, he ran into the opposite direction of where he came from.    

Spirting towards the shadow, he could see it becoming more human-like. Then he realized what this human was doing, this person was teleporting. Teleporting from alley to alley, in order to get the doctor  off their trail. This human was running away from something, like an enemy from a great battle. They teleported so much that, the doctor wasn’t in Paddington anymore. 

 

Then finally, the shadowed human stopped in one of the many alleys in London.  He was in St. Martins lane, away from the bombing. Now, he could finally see the human’s body, because now it wasn’t fuzzy or blurred. It was in a distance. The human was wearing a black hoodie, dirty blue jeans, and a sword was swung on their back. The human had a smaller form, than a man-thus the gender is a female. A female girl. Because her frame is skinny, very skinny. Almost unnatural. The Doctor couldn’t see the girl’s face due to the hoodie facing him from her back. Even though, he was a few feet away from her, he can sense a type of darkness that came from a human-or an alien that has killed.  _  This girl is dangerous. But it’s a human girl? How is she dangerous? I think I can face her. _

She turned to look at him, but the Doctor couldn’t see her face. It was covered by the hoodie.

He tried to call to her, “Wait!! Who are you?!?” 

“Who are you?!”

Golden light, by then had swirled all around her, making the light around her glow. Within seconds, she had disappeared out of air, as if she wasn’t there.  

_ She teleported...again. Illegally.  _

Wha-Who is this girl?!

  
  
  



	3. Chapter 3

The girl.

As the girl disappeared before him, the doctor was stunned at the action.

He hasn’t seen anyone teleport besides Jack. And that was with a machine that helped him.

This girl-she did the impossible. Teleporting without a vortex manipulator, well there were other ways to teleport- but the human race during this time period wasn’t this advanced yet.

It was still 2017! And it was a long way from 51st century. So, How was this possible?!

A rip through time? 

The doctor suppose that the rip was the problem- but to this point- he didn’t seem to know anymore.

He breathed in the air again, and that sickly honey smell was there again.

**The virus.**

  
  


Sherlock was pacing around the room, wondering and thinking. 

The terrorist wasn’t a mastermind nor a psycho. But they had planned the attack accordingly and where big crowds of people and foot traffic took place.

But why?

Was it to get rid of something. Something undetectable.

Such as a disease? A virus?

None of the victims were sick, only a handful of allergies and one cancer patient.

But that was it.

There wasn’t much to go on, except the places where the other bombing had occurred.

Which had a pattern, there was always a pattern-unless it was for fun in the eyes of a certain psychopath. (cough,cough, _ Jim _ )

Besides, Morality wouldn’t do something such as bombings- in well-known cities such as Los Angeles, New York, Tokyo,London- for christ's sake. Well, he did bomb Baker Street. His flat for a matter of fact. 

Anyways-off topic-it was about the bombings-yes, yes it was.

His rope swished behind him as he begun to pace faster around the room. Well more to the doorframe and back towards the couch.

The bombings. All the pictures were blurry and the person looked more like a shadow, than an actual person. He needed more information. Like why the terrorist is bombing major cities and many casualties happened. 

The people.  _ The people!  _ It must be the people! Otherwise, there wouldn't  be any reason to murder these humans! It’s the people!-

“The people! Rosie!!” Sherlock cried out in delight while smiling at Rosie-who was now chewing on his rope and drooling all over it. He hated it when she did that, but she was teething-so it was necessary. But still, the drool he would have to clean up later….. 

John was out getting groceries, so he  was in charge of Roise for now.  Rosie continued her babbling on the floor as Sherlock thought even more about the terrorist/ bombings.

 

If it was the people...then there was something wrong with the people!!

 

The humans!!!

 

Something inside of them, that the terrorist wants dead…. Then…… **a virus.**

 

**It must be a virus or some sort of disease that the people are breathing.**

 

**But why? That was the big question of it all. Then again, it may not be an virus or disease-since it was really his mind toying with imagination. After all, the virus may or not be true. He was just guessing.**

Tired out from his thoughts, Sherlock slumped into the couch and slowly sank in, while his thoughts crumbled and coiled around him. 

But he didn’t have another option, so he’ll just have to stick with the virus….for now….

  
  
  


“Then what could it be?” Dean asked.

“A virus.” Castiel said firmly. “ I can sense it.” He blue eyes limitation within the bunker library.

“A virus? What could that do with us?” Dean asked.

“ It could involve with you, Dean. And the human race.”

“Ever heard of the black plague?? It wiped thousands in Europe.”

“Yeah, because they didn’t clean themselves.”

“BUt still, Dean viruses killed people. Which can also affect us. But the only problem is that, we have no idea how to stop it. Since it is airborne….-it’s complicated.”

“Ok. Awesome.”

“Awesome? That’s all that you can say?” Sam remarked at his brother. 

“You have a problem?” 

“Nope.”

“ Awesome. Look for some info-Jerk.” Dean said swiftly walked away into the other part of the bunker. 

“Bicth.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hours later…. (12:00)

“It still doesn’t make any sense, Dean.” Sam insisted while going through the 100 book about viruses in the men of letters library. He had searched the section on abnormal virus and had only found one book on virus. Mostly relating to chickenpox,other infectious diseases, and virus that are airborne. Airborne virus Symptoms were like the common cold  (well, some of them anyways) and also anyone can have it. And that was the problem, anyone could be infected at this very moment-including him and Dean.

“All these books talk about viruses such as chickenpox, or ebola- and the symptoms of airborne disease-but that’s it. There’s no way that we can track it or that it’s by some folk-lore monster….unless…” Sam eyed Cass-who was currently watching _ Friends  _ and was very confused by it.

“Why are there people laughing, when the characters-themselves are not? I don’t understand.”     

“It’s called sound effects, Cass.”

“Cas, how did you know that there was an virus in the air?”

“I sensed it, Dean. It’s is what you call a- instinct. That’s why I flew you two out of the warehouse.” 

“Well, can you sense anything else with the virus? Like-um...what type? Or the symptoms of it?”

Dean said while opening up a laptop. 

“ Hmmm…..let me-” Cass said in mid sentence and disappeared out of the bunker. 

“sign-There he goes  _ again _ .” The elder winchester said again.

“Yup.” Sam said tiredly “I’m turning in. Night- Dean.” He went into his room.

“Goodnight, Sam.”

Dean opened a beer and drank slowly, enjoying every sip.

**In Galena, Illinois U.S.A**

**Time: 2:30**

_ The small quiet town was up to its usual business, everyone in town was asleep except for the occasional 24/7 Mcdonald's and 7-Eleven, all the shops and stores were closed. Some passing cars came through the main road, with a truck at a gas station. The 76 gas station in a matter of fact, and that- of course was still open. Along with  Mcdonald's and 7/11. There was no one at the gas station, except for one red nissan car getting gas. No one was about and no one was making a move. One of the headlights of the gas station, blinked several times before going out.   _

_ “God Dammit!” the store clerk yelled from inside his booth of the gas station store.  He was going to have to fix it again and along with other...things… Why did he get stuck on night shift?! _

_ He continued on with his game of flappy bird on his phone to pass the time. The clerk coughed, a couple times-more than that until his felt blood in this throat.  After this red nissan guy was done, the store clerk decided that he was gone for the night.  Day, it was morning for pete’s sake.  While the clerk joyfully played flappy bird, he didn’t notice the hooded figure rummaging around the back side of the station, moving about. Until- _

 

_ BOOM! An explosion rage threw the gas station, it was the red nissan that  erupted in front of the store clerk. Good thing the debris didn’t hit him-yet.  _

_ The next thing the store clerk saw from his chair, inside the store was a hooded figure behind the bomb’s fire. Some of the oil was already lit up and ready to rage its fires across the town, but in the middle of it all, was a hooded figure. It looked like the devil of some sort-with it’s red eyes and had a sword drawn out too. The devil had come to the store clerk to redeem his sins- the clerk thought. He silently said a prayer to himself and took out a gun, he had-just incase some person robbed the store.  _

_ “Okay, you sonuvabitch devil!!! I’m not scared of you!! Come RIGHT OUT!!” He cocked his gun and shot through the ceiling, making a hole.  _

_ Then, suddenly right in front of him was the devil who had just appeared with his sword drawn.  _

_ It was a scrawny thing, little and small body but, with red eyes which illuminated dangerously. _

_ The Store clerk started his coughing fit, this time with blood dribbling down his mouth.  _

_ Soon, in a flash the devil had strike his sword into the stomach of the store clerk. The clerk could now see it’s red eyes clearly shining with anger.  _

_ With a swift motion, the hooded figure cut off the clerk's head in one swing.  His head flung in the other the direction of where the hooded figure stood, spurting blood everywhere. But not excessively.  _

_ By then, the hooded figure had disappeared murmuring the words: infected human being.  _

 

**Around- 2:30**

Dean was busy looking at adult stuff online- let’s say gun shopping online.

He was slowly falling asleep in his chair with an empty beer bottle at his side. His entertainment wasn’t making his exhaustion go away. Which, it usually did. Not this time. Dean’s head was swirling with thoughts of this “virus” Cass had detected with his angel mojo.  The factor of it being airborne was a complicated thing to find a way and destroy it. Technically, you couldn't “destroy” a virus, Sam had said hours ago they evolved into something else even more dangerous. The only defense against virus were the vaccine shots hospitals offered to their patients.-

Dean’s eyes shot up a mile, when Cass appeared right in front of him.

“Cass, goddamit!! Please, don’t do that!”

“Sorry, Dean. But there was a bombing at a gas station in Galena, Illinois. I stopped here, to tell you.” Cass said, rather quicker than usual. 

“Do you see the culprit?” Dean questioned, now up from his seat.

“No, the gas station was already on fire when I arrived. We must go now, before the police comes.” Castiel held out his hand to Dean. Asking him to come along. 

Dean grabbed a gun and said “Perfect.”

The two of them disappeared out of the bunker, leaving  ~~ the moose  ~~ Sam behind.

 

 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this update took forever. I was busy. Thank you for your kudos, I will be writing more for this story. For those people who are reading A Sorcerer At Hogwarts-another chapter will be up soon. I'm still editing. :(   
> Thank-you for your Kudos!!!


End file.
